


His Boy

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [5]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Dean's return, Family, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greg's son Dean shows up at HQ, what is going through Greg's mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Boy

Shock  
Worry  
Disbelief  
Finally, love.

Greg could not believe his eyes. His boy, his beautiful boy had come to see him completely on his own. He stuttered a greeting and was overjoyed to see Dean as thunderstruck as him. He spontaneously pulled Dean into a hug and, feeling him in his arms, felt whole for the first time in 10 years. His words to Ed about not know what it was like to hold his own son came back to him and he committed the feeling to memory. His heart started to sink as he caught the tone in his son's voice when he asked if they could have a room to talk.

His worst fear is coming true. His boy did not want to see him again, never wanted to be his again. It was all he could do not to cry. Just then the call came through and everything started to speed up.

He had to go but Dean, please, please, please, stay here. Joy when he agreed but still tinged with despair. Despair that came rushing back when Ed asked for the news. The job at least could keep it at bay but it came rushing back without the slightest warning.

He almost lost it trying to convince the operator to help them. Even as he began the negotiation, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stay objective. But it worked; in more ways than one. Winnie told him later that that negotiation was what convinced Dean that his dad had changed.

The day was hard but they saved the girl. Arriving back at HQ and having Dean waiting for him was the icing on the cake and made every day of pain worthwhile. Greg put his arm around Dean as they left together, hoping that he could finally say everything he's wanted to say for the last 10 years.


End file.
